


Aunt Gadget (AKA The Unofficial Inspector Gadget Reboot Story)

by SPM1_Literature



Category: Inspector Gadget (Cartoon), Inspector Gadget (Live Action Movies)
Genre: Aunt, Brain, Claw - Freeform, Reboot, Talon - Freeform, gadget - Freeform, inspector - Freeform, mad - Freeform, penny - Freeform, quimby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPM1_Literature/pseuds/SPM1_Literature
Summary: Wowzers!The famous cyborg detective is back for a whole new generation! While on the job looking over a warehouse, Florence Belanger’s police career gets chaotic way too quick. After her reanimation as a cyborg, she is sworn to protect Metro City from all crime. Meanwhile, Dr. Claw has set up a new organization with his nephew Talon and pet kitten. With her niece Penny, and pet dog Brain, Gadget will always be on duty to stop MAD from world domination!
Kudos: 2





	Aunt Gadget (AKA The Unofficial Inspector Gadget Reboot Story)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a doozy. A random thought came up in early March or April of 2019 to draw a female Inspector Gadget. Why? No reason, thought it was cool. Eventually it got me back into the Gadget swing. So in May, I welcomed myself into the IG Unlimited forum and got to work making a full story. The story is basically what I call a "fixed version" of the 1999 movie with plenty of enhancements to feel more like the source material while embracing a new Gadget. Speaking of fixed, this upload of the story improves on bits originating from the original uploads on the forum.

In Metro City, located in Pittsburgh, things would be going as smooth as the locals say. One of the safest cities in the USA they would say and were proven to be right for a while. But one thing's for sure; crime still exists for the Metro City Police Force. The entire squadron was led by William Quimby as the primary chief, with a long list of dedicated officers. 

His top five officers were listed in the main office, and at the very top is a woman named Florence Belanger. She has been on the force for the past five years and has provided tons of good service without competitive drives. All she cared about was to serve justice to the city. She was an aunt taking care of a girl named Penny after her parents were assassinated by unknown forces. 

Florence was still sleeping as she needed a much-needed nap after her busy work. The dreams she would have alternated every two days, for better or worse. She was still in the zone, so her kissy face went right onto Brain's snout.

"Mm... just doing my job..." Florence muttered before slowly opening her eyes. "Whuh...? Brain?" She gasped before rubbing her tongue on a paper towel before trashing said towel.

Penny just so happened to see the endeavor, giggling softly. "Had another weird dream, Aunt Florence?"

"Well, whenever I sleep, it just happens. Got any homework?" Florence said.

"Just some simple algebra equations. Nothing serious." Penny replied. "Oh, don't forget that tomorrow’s Career Day. I think you'd do great."

"I'd love to, but MCPD wants me to work that day. Do you want me to ask for the day off?" Florence said with a shred of concern.

"No, it's fine. I'd like to talk to the guy who came up with that Career Day." Penny said with a touch of acceptance, although Florence hasn't caught on.

"But if it's that important for you, Penny, I can try to talk to Quimby about this." Florence chirped, just wanting to make sure her niece was happy. "I just know that Brenda is a showoff, Melanie is pretty rude, and I'm sure that Veronica's just... bleh. My badge will tell them that I'm just the highest-ranking officer."

"Try not to get so competitive like that. Makes you seem shallow." Penny quickly added.

"Just try not to let anyone get you down, Penny. I'll always love you in the end." Florence said with a hearty smile.

The following day, Florence was at the cubicle in the police station, waiting for the next assignment to be given to her. And fate would be given to her once Quimby would personally deliver the dossier.

"Florence! I have a quick job for you!" Quimby exclaimed, "We're gonna need you to investigate a local warehouse. Rumor has it that someone is planning to break in and steal top secret plans from a professor."

Florence was quick to respond, although a bit confused. "Wait, how come I was the one picked for this mission?" She asked.

“I guess the other officers keep saying that it felt ‘lower class’ to them with this. And I felt it would’ve been type-casted since you’re one of the highest-ranking officers. Kinda last minute, honestly.” Quimby muttered as the dossier was read over by Florence.

“Looks like we got some respected names here. Slickstein’s one of the best inventors in Metro City. No clue why this would be considered a lower-class job.” Florence said. “But no worries, I’ll be on my way.”

She stepped out to the police car, sat down, ignited the engine, and drove off to the warehouse to keep watch.

In the distance, the security cameras were hacked to work into a parked black van. Inside the van with dark red glows, was a supposedly old man stroking a mixed-breed kitten, and a teenaged companion for backup. The man was once a heavy smoker, destroying his lungs and vocal cords. He was given a voice modulator to be able to talk, which had a very deep voice. To be able to speak once again, he paid surgeons to connect it into his neck and windpipes. Now every word he says is in a deep pitched sinister voice. "They sent security. You know what to do." He growled after seeing a guard on the cameras. 

"Affirmative, sir." The boy said. He sprinted out and snuck inside. The building had tons of booby traps to ward off thieves, but the boy was one step above the professor. He pulled out a hologram and fiddled with the on-screen dials. "This should take care of this." He said with an angsty yet determined voice.

"SECURITY SYSTEMS OFFLINE" flashed onto the hologram before he dropped down to the floor. The downside was that even though the booby traps were deactivated, the echoing of his footsteps was enough to trigger Florence’s aggressive demeanor when on the job. 

"Wait a minute. Somebody's inside!" She exclaimed before sprinting inside. She was able to see the boy, who had a slick faux-hawk haircut with dark red and black clothing. He was holding a manila folder containing the blueprints for an unspecified work of machinery. Whatever was inside could've helped a certain side.

"METRO CITY POLICE! FREEZE!" Florence shouted to the boy as she pointed her gun towards him. He didn't react but instead shot a grappling hook from his wristband that propelled him to the rooftop.

"STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!" She yelled as she sprinted towards the front door and flung it open. She was able to spot the boy and tried to shoot. 

All three bullets missed the boy, who was running off with the folder. She ran into the police car and drove off to follow the black van. Inside the van, the boy handed the folder over to the old man. "The deed is done, but we got police chasing after us." The boy said.

"Hmm. Talon, just watch and see what will happen to that girl in the car." He growled as he ignited the van and activated one of its accessories. 

Rifles spouted out from the trunk doors and shot repetitively, causing Florence to swerve against her will. "Wowzers, multiple felonies!" she exclaimed.

The man peeked at the side mirror, seeing the police car still following him. "Damn it!" The man snarled. 

"Yeah, nice plan, Irving." Talon snarked, causing the man to growl.

Florence drove her police car and rammed the trunk of the van, sending everyone to catapult to the front. The kitten fell to the floor, screeching all the way. Eventually, both vehicles stopped. Florence pulled out a megaphone and stuck her head out of the window. "Attention, driver of the suspicious van with guns! This is Officer Florence Belanger! You're under arrest for breaking in and out of a top-secret facility! Come out with your hands up! Or… else!" Florence yelled into the megaphone. 

Irving stepped out of the van, holding both hands up. "Okay, you got me." He said dryly. 

"Yeesh, this guy's voice is something else." Florence said as she stepped out of the car towards the old man with a death glare. "Okay, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be held against you in cour--." She said as she prepared the handcuffs.

But without warning, Irving pulled out a gun and shot Florence in the arms, making her collapse onto the ground with a small scream. "OFFICER DOWN!" Florence yelled into her walkie-talkie.

As a last resort, she pulled out her gun and tried to shoot Irving. It succeeded but only took out his right hand. He reacted with a yell sounding like a demonic lion's roar. Multiple cop cars came in to chase down the man, while some tried to call an ambulance for Florence. "Miss Belanger, I was afraid this day would come. Your gunshot wounds will prevent you from doing any more work. I'm afraid you're being let go until we can find a replacement." Chief Quimby said as he saw Florence on a table carried into the ambulance.

"Wheel her out, doctor." He said. The sirens wailed off into the distance from both the police and medical vehicles as the sun would slowly creep in hours later.

The next day, Irving had called in another professor to construct a mechanical right hand thanks to Florence, who was in the Metro City Hospital. "Okay, I know how evil you guys can get! So, this one's just a stainless steel with plenty of red spikes." Dr. Sanford said as he gave the implant to Irving.

"Looks impressive, Sanford. It seems that the natural position is like a claw shape." He said.

"Oh yeah, it gets like that with every prototype before we continue forward--" Sanford tried to explain before Irving abruptly shoved the hand onto the stump with dried blood. The hand locked onto the arm with multiple needles stabbed through his wrist but didn't flinch once. A cuff formed around the hand, now resembling a glove. 

"Hmm, it'll do." Irving said as he flexed his new hand a bit. He was able to move all five fingers, and it was strangely smooth like an actual human hand. "The claw suits my demeanor." He also said.

"So, what are you gonna do? Call yourself Doctor Claw?" Talon asked sarcastically. 

"It has a nice ring to it. Thank you, Talon". Irving chuckled, while Talon just face-palmed himself.

Meanwhile at the Metro City Hospital, Florence was in Operating Room 83. There were casts formed all over her arms resting in a bed with an IV drip nearby and a continuously beeping heart monitor. A couple knocks were heard on the door. 

"Come in." Florence said. The door opened, revealing her niece, Penny, holding their pet dog Brain, a mix of both beagle and golden retriever breeds. Penny stepped in wearing a red shirt with a white stripe and green jeans. Her hair was formed into two pigtails on the back of her blonde head.

"Aunt Florence, are you okay for now?" Penny asked.

"Well, let's go over what happened. My arms got shot, I slipped on a banana peel, and I was given pastrami instead of bacon on my sandwich. So yeah, it isn't getting better, Penny." Florence said weakly.

"Well, I came over because I had to inform you about the police force." Penny quickly added, "They were looking to include a mechanical upgrade to the district. The professor you tried to protect is here too."

A man wearing a lab coat entered the room, aged about somewhere between fifty and seventy. He sported all sorts of odd clothing extras, varying from all parts of his body. "Hello, Florence. My name is Maxwell Von Slickstein. I was in the warehouse you were watching over last night." Slickstein said.

Florence turned to him, not questioning all the doodads on his body. "Yes, I'm that officer, but why am I the person you're looking for?" Florence asked with reason.

"Your niece relayed the news about Metro City Police adding a mechanical component, so I thought I could fix you and make you the new robot lady on the squad!" Slickstein proudly exclaimed.

"Wait a minute. That trick only works on dead peo--" Florence said before being cut off by Slickstein pulling the plug, killing her.

"W-WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Penny yelped in shock from seeing her recently deceased aunt.

"She made a good point about this working for dead people, so I had to resort to dark methods to get started." Slickstein explained, but just got dirty looks from Penny and Brain, while the latter was growling at the professor.

Florence's lifeless body was placed on an operating table. She was watched over by Slickstein and an army of surgeons. "All right, guys. The plans for Operation Gadget are set to go into effect with the revitalization of Florence. Proceed with the implants." Slickstein said. One doctor rested his hands under his chest, signaling a suggestive gesture. "Her arms." Slickstein groaned. The doctor gave up the lewd joke and pulled in a cart loaded with robotic arms.

Other doctors came in with various gadgets listed on Slickstein's shopping list for the project. "Commence surgery." Slickstein said as the doctors went to work. The metallic arms went inside and out, covering up the blood-soaked bare arms Florence once had. Her brain had a central processing drive installed to control the various devices thanks to another doctor. Her body got filled to the brim with potentially useful and useless objects that would be used at her aid.

Several hours later, the job was complete. Florence suddenly woke up from the death-like coma, all alone on the table with nobody else. Her new clothing consisted of a white tank top with blue pants. "Ugh, man, what a nightmare. Can't believe I thought I got into that accident with the deep voice guy. God, I need some tea." She said. Loud mechanical whirring was heard as she suddenly had a cup of iced tea in her hand. "Thanks, doc." She said as she took a sip.

But the immediate service of the drink froze Florence in place. "Wait a minute. The service here isn't usually this good." She said with suspicion. She turned left and right to see if there was anyone else, and shock of shock, there was no one. "Huh, I could've sworn it'd be better than before." Florence said as she strokes her chin with her index finger and thumb. She immediately stopped when she felt something cold touch her face. She looked down and saw robotic implants of her arms. She shrieked, startling doctors from nearby rooms. She observed her right hand, with each finger popping a small object at the tip. She furiously shook her hand, but all it did was generate new things. "What have they got me on?!" Florence furiously asked to herself.

She got up onto the floor but wobbled since she also got robotic leg implants. "Wowzers, they did my legs too? The pants make it look nice, but I need to see the guy and fast!" Florence exclaimed. Suddenly, rocket skates popped out of her shoes, propelling her out the room and into the hallway of the hospital.

She kept going fast without control, giving her a reason to be concerned. "Sorry! Oh my god, I'm sorry!" Florence cried as she accidentally bumped into several operations. She finally found Slickstein, who just so happened to bump into her.

"Ah, Florence. I see you're already used to your implants. Now don’t be alarmed, as you have been in a little accident with some creepy guy." Slickstein said with a surprisingly calm tone while Florence was mortified.

“Well, that just feels completely creepy to me! Anyway, what happened?” Florence exclaimed as she noticed a couple more tidbits out her fingers.

“Oh, you just came out of that procedure you were screaming about a minute ago. Your body is now half woman and half machine, making you the perfect subject for the MCPD's mechanical recruit.” Slickstein retorted.

"Um, that sounds nice and all, but I gotta get out of here!" She exclaimed in a state of total fear.

"Florence, I know this transition is a bit scary for you, but we'll try to make it work for you. After all, this is a chance for you to return to the Metro City Police Department." Slickstein said with a tad bit more desperation, "We'll go over all of the tricks and techniques you'll need to be a lean mean crime fighting machine."

She turned back and forth hurriedly, but ultimately gave up. "Fine. But if it gets too bloody for my own good, I'll just be one of the town freaks." Florence said.

Florence sat down in an office located within Metro City Police Force's offices. Slickstein had arranged the meeting between him and Florence so she could get a better understanding of her new body.

"Okay, so if I can recall, I was in the operating room before I was abruptly cut off by you pulling the plug on me!" Florence angrily said.

"Calm down. Your memory has morphed in more ways than one. Extensive elements from your past are remembered but some parts of your intelligence will be harmed." Slickstein quickly added.

"Really? If I can remember correctly, the guy who shot me hampered me for the worst, he's got a kid on his side, and two plus two is 22." Florence said, accidentally proving the point from earlier about how her brain was affected.

All of a sudden, Chief Quimby walked in, although he knows more about the surgery rather than what happened in-between. "Afternoon, Florence. I see that your operation went well." He said. "And same to you, Professor Slickstein. Were you able to work out all the kinks of assembling her?"

"Oh yeah, sir. She's equipped with so many gadgets, she might as well be called Gadget. Quirky, I know." Slickstein replied.

"Florence, how do you feel with all these devices and robotic implants on you?" Quimby asked Florence, who was tapping her metallic index finger on the armrest. 

"Well, I can say it was scary because of the sudden nature and how Slickstein pulled my plug just to get started!" She replied with an accusatory expression.

"Florence! We don't mention that part of the process!" Slickstein angrily said in a quick burst.

“Wait. Slickstein, you had to kill her just to begin the operation? My god, what is wrong with you?” Quimby now asked to Slickstein, as the former was reasonably agitated.

"No wait; it's not what you think it is! It was a mercy kill!" Slickstein yelped, but immediately covered his mouth upon what he spouted out.

"Get out. You're fired from the Gadget project. Murder will never advance your scientific work." Quimby said sternly.

"Honestly, I kind of saw that coming." Slickstein said before getting a quick "GET OUT!" yell from Quimby. Slickstein hurriedly put on his coat and ran out of the office.

Florence saw him run out, with a more relieved expression. "Thanks, chief. Are you the new instructor?" Florence asked.

"We're out of options, and he left the training documents on the desk. In other words, it's pretty obvious." Quimby said. "The first step is to cover up the robotic parts. I got something you can wear that'll do the job."

"If it's a thong and bra, I'm going to be pissed." Florence said. She was handed a light grey trench coat, a full-sleeve white work shirt, a blue tie, brown leather gloves, and a grey trilby hat. "Oh, that looks better." She said with more relief. 

She went into a nearby restroom to change into her new clothing. She eventually stepped out with new garments. The coat, shirt, tie, hat, the works.

"All right, Florence. Now that you're in your new uniform, your code name is now Inspector Gadget." Quimby said as he walked up to her.

"Is that because of how ridiculous this costume looks?" Florence asked with slight confusion, "It's kind of a bit Clouseau-ish for my taste."

"Sort of. The next part of your training is the basics of your gadgets. Your brain has a drive planted on you to memorize the database of said gadgets. Downside is that it also kind of ruins your intelligence." Quimby said.

"I think we covered that one already." Florence quickly added.

"Umm, okay. The next part of your training is a physical exam. You'll be shown how to use your gadgets while on the job." Quimby said, "Now if you'll just follow me outside, we can begin." Now that they were outside the hospital and in an empty park, the next part of training would begin. "Okay, welcome to the next part of your training. To activate a gadget within your arsenal, you would say 'go go gadget' followed by the name of a selected gadget.

"Why those words? It sounds even sillier than the costume. Why can't it be like 'in the name of justice thing" or "stop or I will use blah blah blah'?" Florence asked.

"It seems that the ex-professor was a bit of a total nut-job. Anyway, let's think up a scenario to get the idea." Quimby retorted, "Let's say there's a guy who just robbed a bank. Obviously, you want to stop him, and the desired method is to make him trip so he could lose track of the money he stole. What gadget would you use?"

Florence had her thinking hand again, although it took about three to six seconds to get an answer. "Go Go Gadget oil slick?" She asked. Immediately, her right hand slipped back into her coat and out popped a large nozzle complete with mechanical whirring. It quickly shot a mine consisting of oil, slamming into Quimby, who propelled a couple feet backward landing into a nearby picnic. He groaned as his clothing was soaked in oil.

Florence’s nozzle turned back into her hand before she ran over to Quimby and helped him back onto his feet. "Chief, are you okay?"

"Dry cleaning will be a nightmare, but that was the correct answer. I would continue the training, but we're going to need crash test dummies if this keeps up." Quimby uttered.

Meanwhile, Dr. Claw was gathering locals into his lair, which was an abandoned mansion. Plenty of men and women were standing as if they were soldiers. Dr. Claw watched over all of them, with death glares aplenty. "Before, you were simple 

minded citizens of Metro City who wanted to go beyond their rules. Now, you're part of a terrorist organization to finally take back what's ours. The freedom of no lawmakers will make you rich beyond any dreams. You will be bombing major areas of the city, killing innocent civilians, and tripping children to the concrete. Our master plan is to nuke the city unless Mayor Wilson pays us ONE HUNDRED BILLION DOLLARS." Dr. Claw snarled.

"Anyone who needs to be properly prepared will need to visit the training dojo, led by me. You'll be instructed the various ways of how MAD will conquer Metro City." Talon said.

"We are MAD!" Dr. Claw growled.

"MAD!!!" The new terrorists shouted."

"Look at that. We now have the people we need to finally take over Metro City, eh, MADCat?" Dr. Claw sneered to his mixed-breed kitten, appropriately named MADCat.

She hisses a laugh to agree with her master.

"Nobody in the city can stop us. No one will dare to try and cross us. Nobody will take down MAD!" Dr. Claw roared over his new army. The army was ready to act its first tasks of terrorism onto Metro City. But just then, the doors to the castle flung open.

“Who just opened the door?!” Dr. Claw angrily yelled. “You were in the middle of my evil gloat!”

“I’m here to provide you something.” A familiar voice said.

“Ah, aren’t you the professor who had those plans we were gonna steal from you?” Dr. Claw smugly asked.

“Indeed. They have fired me, and I have a way to make them pay. You stole the original plans that would’ve made her a more dangerous woman. The revision was used on her and nothing’s wrong. At least they think they do.” The voice said as it approached Dr. Claw. He stepped forward to reveal himself as Professor von Slickstein.

“Well, I do have schematics for the malevolent android. Maybe we’ll make ends meet.” Dr. Claw growled in a sinister tone before cackling maniacally.

Gadget was blindfolded as she was standing in the back of a training dojo designed to look like an underground bunker. Chief Quimby was standing in the middle of the room holding a crystal ball and wearing a sensei costume.

“Gadget, this portion of your training will hone your senses. For example, you should be able to detect criminals even without seeing them.” Quimby said. “Try to grab this crystal ball located somewhere in the room.”

"Umm, okay." Gadget said. Her right arm extruded outwards, getting longer. It propelled all the way towards another corner as her arm bounced off the walls until she accidentally punches Quimby in the face. Quimby gasps in pain as he falls to the floor. "Gadget, that was very misguided!" He sternly exclaimed.

Gadget then took off her blindfold revealing her dark gray eyes. "Oh! Uh, sorry, Chief. Nobody else was in the room." Gadget said, "You should really hire some people to act as test dummies."

"Two things are for sure, Gadget. One, I should save our budget for that. Second, this part of your training went way more berserk than expected." Quimby said.

"D-did I pass?" Gadget asked worriedly.

"Fine, whatever. Every police officer has a vehicle to get them around Metro City. Your next part of training is on-the-road business." Quimby said as he led Gadget upstairs.

Eventually, the two stepped into a darkened garage. Chief Quimby flipped the light switch, letting Gadget see the vehicle parked in the middle of the room. The car resembled a Toyota Supra with a themed paint job and was loaded with controls to manipulate gadgets programmed into the car which varied from Gadget's devices.

"Wowzers, you bought me a car?" Gadget asked with sincerity.

"It was a custom-made car never seen before by anyone, but you're close. It is loaded with gadgets like the ones programmed in your body." Quimby said as he gave the inside details on said car. "Given the whole project, you could call this the Gadgetmobile.

Gadget sat down in the driver's seat. "Ooh, it's very nice for a custom! The only thing anyone’s ever made me was a sweater."

"This car can be activated much like your devices. To activate said car, just say 'go go Gadgetmobile' and it'll start up in a snap." Quimby replied in annoyance.

"Umm, the car's activated the same way? It seems very awkward to wake up my car just by saying 'go go Gadgetmobile'." Gadget said. Suddenly, the car's ignition roared. "Woah, quite a hefty purr!" She exclaimed.

"To spare my sanity, the car has an AI to guide you through your first case. There's a group of thugs attempting to rob a jewelry store." Quimby uttered as he rubbed his nose in slowly growing frustration.

The car's head lights turned on as Gadget flipped the ignition to drive. The car suddenly drove automatically at top speed as she had little time to react to the built-in features. In that same time, the garage door slowly opened but it wasn't open to prevent Gadget getting hit towards the forehead with the door. Her endoskeleton neck was exposed as she recoiled her head back to the stump on her body. Eventually, a sound resembling a phone's ringtone emitted from her.

"Dah! Whose phone is that?!" Gadget exclaimed as she looked frantically for the phone. She then noticed that the sound was coming from her as her right hand vibrated like a smartphone. "Oh! Ummm, Go Go Gadget Phone?" Gadget stumbled.

A receiver stick popped up from her thumb as she rested her fingers to resemble a hand phone. "Hello?" Gadget asked into the literal hand phone.

"This is Chief Quimby. I'm calling to see if the top-secret Gadget Phone was properly installed. It seems that it's working as intended, but don't wind up in a spot with bad signal." Quimby said on the other end. "The two robbers seem to be wearing all black with some sort of insignia printed on the front clothing article. I hope you know what to do from there." He finished as he hung up.

The receiver slipped back into her thumb as the car violently drove towards the local jewelry store. It swept into the side of the road and parked. "Damn it, I was stuck with a self-driving car." Gadget mumbled as she stepped out. She noticed two men inside of the store, with small bags of valuable diamonds. "Hmmm... they must be trapped inside the store!" She exclaimed before running towards the front door. "Excuse me! Are you in need of rescuing?!" She yelled towards the men inside the store.

The robbers looked at each other confusedly, before turning to the woman. "Ummm, yeah! We were buying some diamonds LEGALLY and we accidentally got locked in!" One robber said. "It was a very late-night job, and we forgot about the closing hours." The other robber said.

"Seems like a valid reason. But what's with those two large bags?" Gadget asked suspiciously.

"Oh, we had a big order. Our business needs a huge supply of gems for a new line." The first robber said, clearly lying.

"Ah, seems fair. I'll get you outta there. Go Go Gadget door unlocker!" Gadget said. A missile appeared out of her hat as it blew up the door.

The two robbers escaped with the gems. "Thanks, woman! The business will love these diamonds." The robber said again.

"Don't get too excited, boys. I got a parting gift for your establishment. Go go Gadget handcuffs!" She exclaimed. A large pair of silver handcuffs chained the two robbers together as they dropped the bags before they could react. "Gotcha! You're under arrest for first-degree robbery." She sneered.

"Aw, come on! We were so close!" The first robber said. "Guess we better tell Dr. Claw about this." The second robber muttered in fear. He pulled out his wristwatch as he set up a video call with Dr. Claw. The camera was misplaced to show his mechanical hand. "Claw, sir?" Robber one asked.

"What is it, Lockar? You're interrupting something important." Dr. Claw snarled.

"Someone stopped us from our robbery. She's got this weird trench coat and said the word 'gadget' a lot." Baxter said while reasonably scared for what his potential jail time would be.

"You couldn't even do a simple robbery?! Who is this woman?!" Dr. Claw growled.

The communication was shown to Gadget, who simply waved. "Hi, sir! Are these your kids? You have a lot to lecture about." She said.

"Wait a minute! Something seems familiar about you." Dr. Claw said. "Were you the girl who tried to stop us from robbing Slickstein's plans?"

"And something's familiar with you too! I didn't know you were a family man! All I got is a very smart niece and her dog but that's a good family for me." Gadget replied with a smile. "But seriously, you need to teach 'em that stealing is wrong."

"Umm, fine. But we'll meet at some point, Florence. Or should I say, Gadget." Dr. Claw growled with an off-screen smile of pure terror.

"Bye!" Gadget said as she hung up. She dragged the crooks into the back seat of the Gadgetmobile. They were locked in with a stainless-steel cage. "Don't try to escape." She said as she pulled out the Gadget Phone via hand. "Chief, I caught the robbers. They might be related to this guy named Claw." She said into the receiver.

"Great job on your first case, Gadget. However, we'll need to look into this Claw guy." Quimby said on the other end.

Afterwards, the receiver slipped back into her thumb as Gadget let her car do the driving down to the Metro City Police Station. "All right, boys. Here's your cell." She said as she pushed the two robbers into the cell. "You two did the crime, now you gotta do the time." She said as she slammed the barred gate onto them.

Meanwhile, Dr. Claw was furious over the recent arrest. "How could they not do even the simplest damn offense?!" He growled.

"Look, maybe it wasn't their fault. There could be something about this Gadget woman. She knows something that we don't." Talon frantically said as he was a tad bit shocked from his uncle's booming roars.

"Valid point, but this DOESN'T excuse their failure!" Dr. Claw roared. He stepped up as he walked toward a sleek endoskeleton. The plans labeled ‘PROMETHEOUS’ were placed next to it, although it hasn’t been utilized. "You'll be ready someday. She won't know what's coming."

After the recent crime-stopping Florence had brought out, the Metro City Police Force held a gala to commemorate her success and their ambitions of the cybernetic recruit concept. She invited her niece Penny to come along. The news was made to everyone in Metro City, even the MAD organization. This led Dr. Claw to come up with an idea. He sent Talon to the gala undercover to see what could come of use for a future crime. The building was full of citizens who came to admire Gadget. Chief Quimby stepped out towards a microphone on the center stage.

"Good evening, citizens of Metro City." Quimby said. "As you may have heard, today would've been like any other day. However, it wasn't. How come? Because we have a new officer providing several technological advancements." He said while tapping his fingers in a pattern on the podium. "So why waste more time? Introducing our latest prodigy in cybernetics and law enforcement, Inspector Gadget!"

The curtains opened up and shined a huge spotlight onto Gadget. She flinched at the sudden light before she took the time to see how many people arrived. "Wowzers, this is quite a crowd." Gadget said with a small ounce of stage fright. She walked over to the podium as Quimby sat down at a nearby table. "So, hi! It's me. Little known fact, I was once a regular officer for MCPD. I was taken out of commission by some guy with a deep voice who shot me in the arms. Don’t forget my legs." She said.

Quimby facepalmed as some patrons were reasonably startled.

"Oh, sorry about that. Anyway, I was revived by Dr. Shall-Not-Be-Named to be MCPD's first cybernetic officer. And of course, I solved my first case with arresting two guys who may be related to the deep voice guy." Gadget continued. "So, if you need to ask me anything, feel free! I'll be joining in the festivities in the meantime. Have a great night, Metro City! And remember, I'm always on duty!" She finished.

The audience applauded as Gadget walked back to her table with Penny. She had a red tuxedo with a white tie. She slipped up her right sleeve to reveal a blue wristwatch, with tons of enhancements. She enabled the video camera to communicate with Brain, who was back at home. "Come in, Brain. The camera feature seems to be working." Penny said. "Nothing has happened yet, but I'll let you know soon." She reported as she pressed a button to hang up. She turned over to her aunt Florence, now dubbed Gadget, who was drinking a glass of champagne. "Aunt Florence, or should I say, Gadget, this whole detective job seems really interesting."

"Of course it's good, Penny. It helps you piece together an important case." Gadget said as she set down her glass.

"It really got me thinking. I kind of want to tag along for cases." Penny stammered as she tried to focus on her aunt.

Gadget spat out her champagne on the floor in reaction. "Oh Penny, I think you're a bit too young for this. I would've loved it though." She said as she wiped her mouth. "Besides, you could be in serious danger and I'd go insane if anything happened to you."

"Yeah, but I could be of great help. You know how smart I am, right?" Penny asked as if she wasn't kidding.

The downside was that Gadget was already talking to several other citizens. In the distance, Talon was disguised in a formal outfit to blend in with the surroundings. He was analyzing Penny and Gadget whilst hiding underneath tables. His wristwatch communicator beeped loudly, causing him to sneak out into a corner. Few people nearby saw him, including Penny. "What the heck was that?" She asked to herself.

Talon hid into another corner as he called Dr. Claw at his HQ. "Dr. Claw, it turns out the Gadget woman has a kid with her. She wants to go alongside her, and I think there's something we could do we with the kid." Talon said into his wrist communicator.

"Proceed, Talon." Dr. Claw snarled with full attention. "But keep it short. I'm proceeding with the final touches on our new android friend with Sanford and Slickstein."

"She's got those pigtails, a total goody-two-shoes know-it-all, and doesn't care about the potential dangers." Talon said in a hurried state.

"Hmm, we could go with the old-fashioned method of upping the ante. Make sure you try to lure this girl into our trap." Dr. Claw growled as he hangs up.

He stepped up and walked over to the endoskeleton again, this time it was near complete with very little optimizations left to go. The skeleton had a full woman's head with raven hair spiked outwards to resemble the real Gadget.

"Oh, Dr. Claw! You're just in time to see the awakening of the fruits of our labor." Slickstein exclaimed.

"Her head isn't the most perfect match to our new target, but it comes close enough." Sanford added.

"Good job. How do we awaken her?" Dr. Claw asked.

"Oh that's so simple it would take a monkey to prove how easy. You flip the switch!" Slickstein retorted as he turned on the endoskeleton via a small nickel switch inside the neck.

The endoskeleton violently wakes up with black sclera and red irises. She blinks, reverting her eyes to the regular white sclera with dark gray irises to match the real Gadget’s. "Where am I?" She asked with a dead glare.

"You're in MAD HQ, and you're the result of stolen plans from my fellow scientist the woman tried to save. But here you are, the completely robotic clone of that woman. And your job is to destroy her reputation. To the point where everyone would want her to be publicly executed in the front of Metro City." Dr. Claw snarled with a smug grin. "So, what are you gonna do now?" He asked with a sneer.

"I’M GONNA KICK SOME ASS." RoboGadget loudly spoke.

"Hmm, she’s a feisty one. Keep it up.” Dr. Claw murmured. 

"Now let’s go see what I can do out there." RoboGadget spoke again, with a plan in mind.

She got up from the table and walked out of the facility, beginning her psychotic rampage.

Meanwhile, Gadget was overseeing some evidence picked up from the crime scene. She couldn’t help but notice the over-sized text on the black suits.

"Hey, wait a minute. Why would they call out their negative emotions like this?" She asked herself as she took close attention to the sloppily painted lettering. She noticed an odd-looking white line near the belt area. The area itself would've been covered by an actual belt, but none was present.

"Go Go Gadget magnifying glass." She said.

One of the mechanical hands popped out from her trilby hat with a magnifying glass and positioned itself to get a clearer look at the spot.

"Increase magnification." She muttered. The glass extended to see an even larger observation. "Increase again." She said again. The glass finally got a clear look, now just displaying a bunch of text in a linear form. Gadget then read the text to herself.

“If lost, return the suit to Dr. Claw at whatever abandoned place he resides in.” Gadget read, noticing some sort of clue. “Go Go Gadget database search: Claw.”

A voice emitted from her hat that sounded a bit like Maxwell Smart. "Claw. Match found. Irving Winchester. Name change dated May 23rd at 5:21 PM." 

Suddenly, a theory popped up. "Aha! Irving became obsessed for the fairgrounds, so he named himself after those rigged machines!" Gadget exclaimed excitedly, before thinking of a counter argument. "No wait, that's ridiculous."

Meanwhile, the phony RoboGadget was roaming around Pittsburgh. She had an awkwardly positioned smile stretched from left cheek to right. She kept twitching sinisterly. While at the crosswalk, she came across a little boy who was no more than six.

"Inspector Gadget! Can I have your autograph?" The boy exclaimed.

"Ya got 20 bucks?" RoboGadget sinisterly asked with a crooked smile.

"Ummm, no?" The boy said awkwardly.

The faker lunged towards the boy with a loud robotic screech with her arms protruding towards him. All kinds of lethal tools popped out her fedora, coat, and hands. The child screamed and ran across the street. He ran during a red light, so cars kept revving down the street. He was unharmed, although several cars swerved intensely. She snickered sinisterly to herself, which segued into a loud laugh.

Meanwhile with the real Gadget, she was in a separate car and just picked up Penny from school. She was driving down the road, although not close to the accident. The radio was playing some rap music, although edited.

“Now let’s think of something. There might be a connection between Claw and Mad. But what could Mad be doing on those suits?” Gadget asked herself with one shoulder on the side.

“Aunt Gadget? It’s likely that Mad is some form of gang. Why else were there multiple people wearing those suits?” Penny asked.

“Good point. The amount of people they have is less like a gang, but more like an army. Then Mad must be the name of an organization!” Gadget said. “Turns out that Claw is also the new name for that Winchester fellow who caused my transformation.”

“There you go!” Penny said.

Gadget then heard an alarming message cut off the music. “We interrupt the music to bring you breaking news. A major traffic accident has totaled seven cars, with five others damaged. The cause was because of a little boy running through the road from a cloaked figure. The figure resembles Metro City’s newest officer Inspector Gadget, real name Florence Belanger. Wherever she is, police will be ready to take her down.”

“WOWZERS! I got it! Claw formed a terrorist organization and made that robot to take over!” Gadget exclaimed.

Penny jolted in shock from the sudden realization. “Gadget, you may need an extra hand in this.” She said.

“Penny, I told you this before. It’s far too dangerous for you.” Gadget said with a small groan.

“How old do I need to be so I can do detective work?” Penny asked with a small hint of disappointment.

“Actually, I don’t know. But I think older than you are now. Let's get you home so I can take care of this.” Gadget groaned. “If only Elizabeth was around so she could hear about my feats.”

Meanwhile, a television set in the Metro City Police Office was covering some of the commotion that was happening earlier today.

“An impersonator dressed as Inspector Gadget has been identified as the suspect behind the pileup from earlier today. She was also laughing hysterically upon stacking the seven totaled cars behind me.” The reporter said.

“Reports also say that she has bombed a firehouse, destroyed private property, and set fire to an elderly man’s beard. It is unknown what will happen next, but if you see a cloaked figure matching the onscreen visual, contact the police immediately.”

Chief Quimby just so happened to catch the report as audible screaming was heard outside the office. Several objects could be heard crashing. Eventually, footsteps were progressively getting louder and heavier.

The front door to Quimby’s office has smashed open by RoboGadget by swinging her head into the glass. Her hair drooped downwards but swept away by her endoskeleton hands. Her sinister face was exposed as she reached in to get the door open, all with sinister chuckles. “Let’s talk, Chief.” She said.

“Don’t fool me, miss. I know that the real Gadget is still upset over the lack of information related to MAD.” Quimby said in a serious tone. “But she wouldn’t be destroying evidence collected by other officers. You know how she is, right?”

“HAH! You think I know that little punk? That Florence is just one giant momma’s girl, leaving no-one else to care about.” RoboGadget loudly said. “Just tell me where she is, cuz her lil sister wants to talk with her.” She also said with growing anger.

“Wait, you’re Elizabeth Belanger? We can contact Gadget to pick you up. You do match the missing person report issued two days ago.” Quimby said, “But I don’t think she’d pick up the same girl who caused that pile-up, caused lots of damage, and engaged in other frivolous crimes.”

Elizabeth’s sclera turned pitch black with red glowing irises. She stepped forward quickly and grabbed Quimby by his neck. “Bring me to her, or we’re gonna have a little problem. Comprendre?”

Multiple of the surviving officers ran into the damaged office, armed with their usual firearms. “FREEZE, FAKER!” They shouted.

RoboGadget turned around quickly with a flamethrower extruding from her fedora. Flames erupted as officers tried to make their way through the fire. She roared again as she tried to use the flamethrower before letting it retract into her hat.

“ADIOS, BOYS!” She screamed as she ran and jumped out of the window.

The officers ran up to the broken window, noticing that RoboGadget survived the fall as she got up without a major scratch. At this point, there was no other choice.

“We’re going to need to call Gadget.” Quimby grumbled.

Gadget stormed over to HQ after she received an alarming call. She flung the doors open and quickly walked over to Chief Quimby, who was in his office.

“Ah, there you are, Gadget. It’s about your missing sister.” Quimby said, although somberly.

“Yeah, is Elizabeth okay?” Gadget asked frantically.

“Well, it’s complicated. The problem is that she was lured into a trap and died. A bunch of punks robbed the body and transformed it into the fake Gadget from the attack earlier today.” Quimby muttered as he saw Gadget’s expression moving from concerned to horrified. “She’s a goner.”

“No… first I lose Beatrice, and now my only other sister?!” Gadget yelped.

“Sadly, that’s the case. I’m sorry for your loss.” Quimby said.

Then, Gadget then slipped from the verge of tears to determination. “Don’t worry, Chief. I won’t rest until I get the guys responsible for this. Justice will be served.” Gadget said.

“Just be careful if you ever have to get on duty. There is a massive terrorist organization behind all of this, you know.” Quimby tried to say as he saw Gadget leave.

She turned back, with one more thing to say before stepping out. “I’m always on duty.”

“Godspeed, Gadget.” Quimby muttered as he saw Gadget step out the door.

Meanwhile back at her home, Penny was pondering about the tidbits mentioned by her aunt on the way home.

“I just don’t get it. That theory of the faker being part of this supposed terrorist group seems far-fetched, even for Aunt Florence. I-I mean Gadget.” Penny murmured.

Then suddenly, the TV blared out their newest report. “BREAKING NEWS! We have confirmation from the Metro City Police Force about the identity of the Gadget faker. She is apparently related to the real Gadget, although on the loose looking for our new cybernetic detective. If you see anyone matching the on-screen visual, contact MCPD immediately.”

“That’s it. I’m not gonna let the unsettling chaos keep going.” Penny grumbled as she got up and grabbed a suspicious looking textbook. She then signaled Brain, urging him to come along. They both headed outside, so Penny could do something to lead her to the source of the tyranny.

“Now I just need to pinpoint a GPS pinpoint on the circuitry.” Penny said as she opened the textbook. It had tons of technical advancements on every twenty pages, offering so many ideas on anything she needed. She went to the page with a full keyboard and typed up “Gadget” in the database. She then did reverse searches to see where it came from. What popped up was the MAD base.

“Egads, Brain! It looks like the faker came from this dilapidated mansion. And it seems that the people from it have the same MAD lettering Gadget noticed.” Penny said upon noticing the details she observed in the results.

And then there was another thing that surprised her. “Oh my god. It’s led by the same man who nearly took out my aunt!” Penny exclaimed. “We better follow the path so we can find a direct source for the fake Gadget’s existence.”

And so, they followed the path. It led them to the dilapidated mansion that served as the base for MAD. Broken windows, cracked walls, tattered interiors, and all sorts of bad condition were present inside the facility.

“Oh my god. Gadget wasn’t lying about the organization. Only question now is… what do they want to do?” Penny said to herself, as Brain kept walking nearby an open chasm.

“Hm, what’s that?” Penny pondered before noticing a wide chasm into the vents that was pointed out by Brain. “Good thinking, Brain.”

The two crawled inside, and made their way into a primary duct, so they’d be able to snoop into suspicious conversations without being noticed.

“Sir, the RoboGadget android’s identity was revealed by the news. Should we strike?” One of the MAD agents said.

“No, no, let them have their fun. This is just a minor inconvenience. Nothing malicious so far. But if anything serious happens, we strike right away.” Dr. Claw growled.

“Strike right away for what?” The same agent fumbled in a question.

“You damn simpleton! We hold the mayor ransom for a hundred billion dollars! You never paid attention.” Claw snarled.

“Oh yeah, that’s the plan. I was a bit concerned we’d be doing petty annoyances.” The same agent sighed.

“Oh god, we need to warn the mayor!” Penny gasped, although a bit too loud as most of the people in the room heard something.

“Whoever’s up there, get them.” Dr. Claw snarled.

Meanwhile, things were tough for Gadget upon learning of the identity of the faker. She wouldn’t let it take her down, so she set out to go find her so the sibling rivalry could finally end.

“Elizabeth?! Lizzy!! It’s your sister Florence! Please come out, so I can apologize for accidentally making you angry!” She cried out.

Loud mechanical whirring was heard as the ungodly creation walked in.

“Well, look who finally came to see her sister.” RoboGadget sneered.

The two walked towards each other and paused at a good distance. The wardrobe of Elizabeth’s was something peculiar of note. Turning her body left and right, and seeing the faker doing the exact same was eye-catching to her. Even matching hand gestures to emulate Florence’s.

“Hey, they weren’t kidding about the imposter part. You got some serious moves.” Gadget unknowingly said.

“THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE!” RoboGadget yelled.

“One what? You’re starting to lose me, Elizabeth.” Gadget said.

“You idiot! Only one of us can be the supreme Gadget!” RoboGadget grumbled.

“Okay, now you fully lost me.” Gadget groaned.

“Hmph. You do know how to dance, right?” RoboGadget said with a slowly growing sinister smile.

“Well I guess I took some lessons, although they’re not pay— “

“SHUT UP AND DANCE!” RoboGadget shouted as two machine gun-esque barrels protruded out of her sleeves.

“Wuh oh.” Gadget muttered.

The guns kept firing, causing Gadget to step around very frantically. She went from left to right, in the event the bullets were in a controlled line, but they kept moving towards her.

“Eep! Go Go Gadget something bulletproof!” Gadget shrieked.

The trench coat suddenly gained a layer of extra-strength mixture of steel and fiberglass to the point where any bullet the came up could barely get in. During her hurried movements, her right shoe slipped off and flew right into RoboGadget’s face, knocking her back about one foot. Gadget also felt her right-hand buzzing with loud ringing, which meant the Gadget Phone had an incoming call. She extended the receiver.

“This is Gadget. What’s up?” Gadget frantically said out of breath.

“Aunt Gadget, there’s something you need to know! That organization theory is true, and this Claw guy is going to go after the mayor!” Penny exclaimed from the other end.

“First of all, why would Claw try to harm Mayor Wilson? Second, what did I tell you about getting into my jobs?!” Gadget yelled. “I was worried sick!”

“I am so sorry! I had to delve into something so I wouldn’t sit at home with nothing!” Penny said in a frightened expression as she was chased by several men in black suits like earlier.

She was stopped by a darkened figure, who tripped her and picked her up by the wrist. That figure was Talon.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t that little girl from the reception.” Talon said.

“Penny? PENNY?!” Gadget shouted in horror as she heard nothing.

At this point, RoboGadget was gone but Gadget had to change plans.

"Okay, looks like there are three things to take care of. First, rescue Penny. Second, take out the impostor. Third, defeat Dr. Claw! And if none of this is accomplished, the security of the free world could be in jeopardy!" Gadget growled in determination.

It was pitch black in the room where Penny was stuck inside. Suddenly the lights crash in, with Talon standing in front of Penny, who was tied to a chair. The room had an operating table, several gizmos, a control panel, security monitors and cameras, and a nameplate on the table reading "Prometheus".

"Greetings, little girl. Glad to see you trip your way inside." Talon said.

"My name is Penny, and where am I?!" Penny exclaimed.

"Well, this is one of the many rooms where Uncle Claw builds the evil androids. In fact, you're sitting right where our friend came to life." Talon chuckled as he darted his eyes around the room, to ensure that it was the same room. "To be honest, I knew you'd try to find out something about us."

A loud pound was heard against the door.

"Ah, that must be Mr. Winchester. Hold on for a minute, please."

The door flung open, with Dr. Claw standing assertively at the doorway. He stepped inside to see the captured Penny.

"Well, well, well. Looks like your plan actually worked for once." Dr. Claw said.

"Listen, I heard about your plan to abduct the mayor for billions of dollars and you won't get away with it!" Penny yelled to Claw.

"How cliché of you. Your mommy is no Clouseau, neither am I, but let's face it. You always have to pick up what she constantly leaves behind." Dr. Claw snarled. "She thought you were crazy, imaginative, and theoretical about what you make up. Therefore, you disobeyed her to infiltrate my lair. Nobody would believe your story anyway. Join me, and you'll be given the respect, dignity, and even credit you desire from the miserable peers around you."

"I don't care about the credit; I just want to see justice brought to scum like you! And she's my aunt, because you killed my actual mom and dad!" Penny exclaimed once more.

"Well unfortunately, that same scum can deliver its own brand of justice. Shall you say, a diabolic brand." Dr. Claw grumbled after what he heard. He then went to the control panel to bring up the video feed from downtown. "Just look and see what I mean. The replacement for your supposed aunt is doing just fine. She'll get rid of that pestering Gadget, so we can start anew."

By that, he was showing the ongoing fight between the real Gadget and the faker. The exact act was that she was thrown around by RoboGadget by swinging her around by the arms and then launching her to a nearby set of garbage cans.

“W-wait, she looks kinda like the real one! Just a real bad choice of wardrobe and specific cosmetics. You wanted some form of anarchy in these psychotic androids to dominate our country, right?” Penny stated in mild shock but also mild irritation.

“Well, in some way, maybe. You have no idea what kind of chaos we can cause with her. She can never get tired, hungry, or disobey the master. In this case, it’s me and several other professional developers.” Dr. Claw snarled. “Fueled only by human blood, bitter remorse, and terrible sister rivalry.”

“That sounds something like Aunt Elizabeth, and you probably killed her too so you could convert her into that android.” Penny snarked. “They all know that now.”

“Damn it! Talon, we better take this to the general public. She’ll finally get to see some real chaos.” Dr. Claw growled after a sudden shout.

Meanwhile, the two Gadgets kept on with the fight, to the point where they were pummeled on top of a nearby limousine. Gadget was on her back as RoboGadget was about to strike her former sister.

“Agh! Go Go Gadget hammer!” Gadget squealed.

A moderately sized mallet protruded from her trilby hat, knocking Robo in the stomach. The faker fell off the roof, but caught onto the windows, climbing her way back up. She eventually protruded sharp claws from the fingers, and scratched Gadget on her left cheek, revealing small amounts of blood.

“AAAGH! Why couldn’t you just grow up?!” Gadget yelled. She was NOT taking this well, and neither was Robo.

The limo kept driving, although RoboGadget hasn’t noticed the upcoming road sign. A large sign showing the nearest exist slammed right into her face, dragging Gadget with her as they slid off the limo.

“At least I knew the nearest street exit.” Gadget grumbled as she rested one palm onto the scratched cheek.

Just as RoboGadget stepped up, Gadget then thought of something. She was standing in front of the arcs for the city bridge, so it was possible to use something to trick the faker.

“I got it! Go Go Gadget spring legs!” Gadget exclaimed.

She protruded from the ground intensely with steel coils springing outwards, giving Gadget enough airtime to land on top of the bridge’s arc. Gadget sighed as she turned around to see Robo get her own support to get up. Robo had two chopper blades with steel blue handles from the fedora to guide her.

“Oh, you gotta be kidding me!” Gadget groaned. “Time out, okay?”

She then accessed her Gadget Phone to call Penny while Robo impatiently tapped her foot with a large scythe from the fedora.

“Hello?” Penny asked upon answering via the smart watch.

“Gadget here. I got an idea. You have something to hack into the cybernetics, right?” Gadget spoke into the receiver.

“Call Brain to make sure he gets you untied. You can hack into the control panels to ruin the motherboards after he gets you out. Got it?” Gadget said with an elaborate set of instructions.

“Alright, I hope it works. Bye, Gadget.” Penny said as she hung up.

“Okay now let’s get back to the thing about killing each other.” Gadget said with practical defense methods protruding from her hands, legs, and trilby hat.

Penny called for Brain by whistling, getting him to come in via the air vents. He landed nearby Penny, who was quick to chew off the ropes after dropping off the computer book.

“Nice job, Brain! Now let’s get to that motherboard hacking.” Penny exclaimed positively.

She then stepped towards the control panel and used the computer book that Brain recovered. She flipped to the page with the output cables and connected it to the panel. All forms of security were shortly disabled, allowing Penny to take control.

“You know the thing about nice girls finishing last? THEY WERE WRONG.” Gadget sternly told Robo as sparks flew from the faker’s ears. “Go Go Gadget Oil Slick.”

The left arm went back in and the oil mine splattered onto the top of the arc. Unfortunately, she misfired and slipped due to the oil. She was quick to grab RoboGadget by the gold-black striped tie, although it was quite close to slipping off.

“Hey, Flo. IT’S A CLIP-ON.” RoboGadget said with a sinister smirk.

The tie snapped off, making Gadget fall off the arc. But she was quick to grab onto an open area of the bridge arc. The downside was that Robo fell with her as she grabbed Gadget’s shoulders.

“Well, look at that. The first time we’ve had family bonding time in years!” RoboGadget said as she was quite close to Gadget’s right ear. “It’d be a shame if something happened to one of us!”

Robo then hits Gadget on the wrists, forcing her to let go. They landed on nearby cars, speeding on the open road. RoboGadget cackled maniacally as Gadget tried to stay focused on her cybernetic sister. A totaled car was spotted, although the drivers couldn’t veer off properly. This sent the two flying off the car roof, ahead of the totaled car. Thanks to the hacking done by Penny, an exposed piece of metal was spotted on the back of Robo’s neck. A pull tab with a warning saying “DO NOT PULL” in black letters on a yellow label.

“Looks like you are under arrest for impersonating an official officer, Elizabeth!” Gadget exclaimed as she pulled the tab, forcing a complete shutdown of the Prometheus android. “An elaborate system of robotics, this is not.”

Gadget then whistled the Gadgetmobile’s chimes to bring the car over to her location. Upon arrival, she plopped the heavy android into the backseat. The eyes on RoboGadget were solid black and the eyelids never twitched.

“Damn it, Florence. W-We shouldn't be fighting. We could've worked together, like real sisters. Together, y-you a-a-and I co-could've… r-r-ruled the world.” RoboGadget uttered with the last remaining shots of energy inside the cybernetics.

“This is the reason why I’m not letting convicts help me, little sis.” Gadget said as she slammed the door, prompting the Gadgetmobile to send the android off. Gadget then pulled up the Gadget Phone to send Penny a voice message.

“RoboGadget is out of the field, and I’m on my way to take care of the big leagues.” Gadget spoke into the receiver, with the Maxwell-esque synthetic voice blaring “MESSAGE SENT’.

She put her hand back into normal stance.

“Go Go Gadget Copter.” Gadget said.

Three white-red helicopter blades emerged from her trilby hat with silver handles popping out from the sides of said hat. She gripped tightly onto the cushiony handles, the blades started spinning, and Gadget was quickly off the ground and into the sky.

“Gah, if only I knew how to properly pilot these things…” Gadget grumbled as she tried to maintain aviation.

Penny was able to sneak her way out of the door, but security cameras did catch everything that happened.

“Now we better make it out fast, Brain. There’s still plenty of suspicious people here.” Penny said quietly to Brain.

They stepped forward towards nearby stairs and elevators, looking for a way out. Observing the convenient map on the wall from an earlier version of the facility, they were not too far from the roof stairs.

“Looks like we’re far in the back of the building. That path leads to the front doors, but there’s emergency exits near this hallway and the opposing one. There’s also stairs to the roof.” Penny says to herself while observing. “We better stick to one path. I really need to figure out the technical specs for disguise equipment, so this would’ve been a tad bit easier.”

Unfortunately for them, Dr Claw was right behind them after he observed the security cameras. He slowly stepped forward with quiet pacing to maintain the element of surprise, right behind the two.

“Too bad.” Dr. Claw snarled quietly, startling Penny and Brain.

Penny gasped as she saw Dr. Claw, who was quick to grab her by the wrist.

“You didn’t notice the cameras. Now come with me.” Dr. Claw growled as he dragged her to the service elevator. While he was dragging Penny, Brain ran up and bit Dr. Claw on the leg, prompting a short scream from Claw with the same demonic-esque voice effect.

The doors closed, prompting Brain to send a message to Gadget using morse code on his collar. The message read ‘SOS. CLAW HAS PENNY. GO TO DILAPIDATED MANSION.’

Gadget received the morse code message while in the sky and was quick enough to translate the code.

“Thanks, Brain. I’m only one step closer to ending this Claw guy and MAD stuff once and for all!” Gadget uttered to herself as she hovered upwards a bit to reach the mansion’s structure.

“Now, I better pinpoint where this place is. Go Go Gadget GPS.” Gadget said.

The Maxwell voice enabled voice cues to help her traverse through the city to the mansion. As she was on the way, the mansion was easier to point out and Gadget could fly towards it a bit easier.

Meanwhile on the same mansion, Dr. Claw kicked the door open, heads to the parked helicopter, and handcuffs Penny inside.

“Now don’t move. We’re about to go for a fly, and then drop you off. From really high in the sky and down into the town hall.” Dr. Claw growled.

He then proceeded to head inside the opposite side and strap himself in before getting ready to send Penny to a fatal drop.

But right as the helicopter took off, Gadget flies up to the top with a makeshift megaphone in her right hand.

“THIS IS INSPECTOR GADGET! FOR THE SECOND TIME, IRVING WINCHESTER, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!” Gadget shouted.

“Damn it, she won’t give up!” Dr. Claw roared as he fired a missile towards Gadget.

It barely misses Gadget, causing her to swerve unnaturally to avoid the explosive. What she did do was send up a tennis racket, knocking the missile towards the roof of the building. An explosion sends the helicopter off faster.

“AGH! You’re just as irritating as the first time we’ve met!” Dr. Claw growled loudly.

He then deployed a turret system rapidly firing bullets. Gadget was quick to swerve out of the way while maintaining air. But eventually, the bullets hit the blades from Gadget’s copter, falling until something stops her. Her trench coat was caught on the fins of Claw’s helicopter.

“No, no, Gadget. If you’re gonna fall, this kid’s going with you.” Dr. Claw snarled sinisterly.

“Aunt Gadget, you gotta think of something! HURRY!” Penny said in a panicked state

“I’m trying! Now let’s see!” Gadget hurriedly exclaimed as she tries to look for something to help.

She removes one of the fingers on her right hand, extruding a miniature harpoon. She aims the harpoon, flexes her hand accordingly, which shoots the harpoon. It breaks some of the circuitry, although not enough to send the helicopter down. She reattaches the finger afterward.

“Keep it up, and HURRY!” Penny exclaimed before Dr. Claw forcefully pulls her closer to him.

Gadget then looked for something else. She took off the same finger of the opposite hand. What came out was a gun barrel from the finger stump. She aimed at Claw’s side of the helicopter and flexed her thumb to shoot. More circuitry was destroyed, although one more major device could be used.

“Okay, here we go. Go Go Gadget Hammer!” Gadget exclaimed.

A large mallet extrudes from her trilby hat, and flies in to smash all the remaining circuits and controls on the helicopter. This forces Claw to prepare for a crash landing, as the handcuff was also destroyed.

“NO!!” Dr. Claw roared as he leaped out of the helicopter with a parachute.

“You’re gonna have to jump, Penny! Just right onto my back!” Gadget exclaimed.

Although she hesitated for a few seconds, she jumped in a leap of faith onto Gadget’s back. A few seconds afterwards, Gadget slips off the helicopter fin and falls with Penny.

“LOOK OUT, GADGET!” Penny screamed.

“GO GO GADGET AIRBAG!” Gadget screamed.

Her trench coat inflated to the shape of a balloon, but the weight and wind quickly deflated the ability.

“GO GO GADGET PARACHUTE! WHAT ELSE CAN GO GO GET ME AND YOU SAFE?!” Gadget cried out as they kept falling.

“Try something else! There’s bound to be something!” Penny exclaimed.

“GO GO GADGET TRAMPOLINE! GO GO GADGET MATTRESS DEPLOY! GO GO GADGET PARASOL!” Gadget kept shouting until something happened. And what happened was… “GO GO GADGET UMBRELLA!”

Suddenly her hat extruded a heavy-duty umbrella, which was able to stop the two from falling and get them to safety.

“Aunt Gadget, you did it! MAD is done for and you saved our lives!” Penny gasped as she tried to hug her aunt.

“I did? Huh, I guess I did! Wowzers!” Gadget exclaimed in initial confusion, but then positive reassurance.

“Yeah! Just watch out for the big head!” Penny said.

“Affirmative, as arrogance is quite sneaky.” Gadget told her niece in a teaching way.

“No, literally! There’s a giant head of a cat!” Penny exclaimed as she braced herself.

Gadget was quick to notice although she didn’t swerve out of the way in time.

“Oh shi—!” Gadget muttered before slamming into the statue, sending them to fall in the mansion’s fountain.

And only then the parachute opens from the back of Gadget’s coat. The impact from the collision sends the statue back a bit before being damaged on the ground beneath it.

“Gadget?! Florence?!” Penny gasps as she tried to find her aunt. She does find her beneath the excessively huge parachute, although a tad bit dizzy.

“Are you okay, Gadget?” Penny asked.

“Well… I think I’m still able to breathe, motor functions for humanity and gadgetry are still up, although I could use some new tools since they got broken.” Gadget said.

“Well, I’m just happy that you’re okay.” Penny said before reaching in for a hug.

The two get out of the mansion fountain just in time to see Dr. Claw still airborne with his parachute. Gadget knew that if he landed, he could keep going with his plan.

“Go Go Gadgetmobile.” Gadget said with a smirk.

The car was quick to arrive, with Claw landing right into the passenger’s seat. Talon ran outside with MADCat to look for Claw.

“Uncle Claw, the cat’s been shedding and… let me guess. She stopped your plan.” Talon said.

“Unfortunately.” Dr. Claw angrily grumbled.

Various police cars pulled into the building to see the commotion and were able to spot the Gadgetmobile with the trapped Dr. Claw.

“Okay, fine, I’ll get in.” Talon said as he gives up, stepping into the Gadgetmobile with MADCat. The cage latches onto the car to prevent them from getting out.

One of the cars had Chief Quimby, who stepped out and approached the vehicle.

“Well, look at that. An entire terrorist organization fell to pieces by just our cybernetic officer.” Quimby said before directing his attention to Gadget. “Nice job, Gadget. We’ve gotten confirmation to award you for your service to the city.”

And quick on arrival was Mayor Wilson with a medal of honor.

“I hope I wasn’t too late!” Wilson giggled as she handed Chief Quimby the medal. He then took the medal and placed it around Gadget’s neck.

“Thank you for your great work. And we might even continue funding for the Gadget project.” Quimby said.

“Well thanks, Chief. But there’s one other person I would like to acknowledge, and one animal. My niece Penny and her dog Brain.” Gadget said.

Penny whistled for Brain, who hurriedly ran outside the building. He leapt into Penny’s arms and they both went towards Gadget.

“It might sound crazy, but my niece did uncover some dirt like how Claw’s the same guy who took me out of duty, and even tried to capture the mayor. It was dangerous for sure, but I can’t get mad at this widdle cutie.” Gadget said before she hugged her niece again with Brain. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll send off the Claw man.”

Gadget then stepped towards the Gadgetmobile with one last thing to say.

“Well, looks like you’re finally under arrest for terrorist intentions, creating an impersonation of an officer which lead to anarchy and murder, and several financial crimes of high suspiciousness. You won't be out until the next thirty years, Dr. Claw. Or should I say, Irving Winchester?” Gadget said, teasing her newfound enemy.

“Farewell, Gadget. But this is NOT the last time you will hear or see from me. I’ll get you next time, Gadget! NEXT TIME!” Dr. Claw growled from moderate grumbles to a loud roar.

“Yeah, tell it to the judge!” Gadget said as the Gadgetmobile rolled its way to the MCPD facility. “Well, gang, I call this a happy ending. Claw’s going to prison, the family’s doing great, and I rest easy until crime rises again.”

“Yes, Gadget. Things will be a hell of a lot easier with you tackling regular police jobs. That is, if you’re ready. You might want to get off duty for a while to breathe a bit. But if you’re willing, here’s some of those jobs.” Quimby said as he gave Gadget a manila folder with various jobs.

“Well, haven’t you paid attention, sir? I’m always on duty.” Gadget said as she positioned her hat with a smirk.

** THE END ******


End file.
